


【callum/Eddie】【rps】  【thesewt】Our story

by yangyangAlexia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, RPS年下攻 Callum攻 Eddie受 养成
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangyangAlexia/pseuds/yangyangAlexia
Summary: 【卡斑rps/Our story】根据卡斑真实情况改编，寒冷的冬日只有骨科能温暖我。第一章试水 讲的是两个人小时候的渊源 （小Eddie每天被小callum亲额头👍） 后续【可能】会有未成年性行为 年下压倒 NTR(?可能) 注意避雷（第一次写文 昨天莫名其妙的脑洞 我爽了）
Relationships: Eddie Redmayne/Callum Turner, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 3





	【callum/Eddie】【rps】  【thesewt】Our story

**Author's Note:**

> 【卡斑rps/Our story】  
> 根据卡斑真实情况改编，寒冷的冬日只有骨科能温暖我。  
> 第一章试水 讲的是两个人小时候的渊源 （小Eddie每天被小callum亲额头👍） 后续【可能】会有未成年性行为 年下压倒 NTR(?可能) 注意避雷  
> （第一次写文 昨天莫名其妙的脑洞 我爽了）

Callum和Eddie从小就住在一个街区，用一个社区公园和泳池。  
Eddie比callum大了八岁，所以等callum能被妈妈带去社区公园晒太阳的时候 Eddie已经十岁了。十岁的Eddie看起来瘦瘦的，比同龄孩子还要高挑一点，满脸都是小雀斑。眼睛是绿色的，看起来还有点水汪汪。两岁的callum像个肉团子一样，粘着妈妈靠，公园里大多都是大孩子，而小callum却还是个用妈妈牵着才能走稳说话说不清楚的小baby。   
Eddie注意到了这个第一次来的蓝眼睛的小肉团子被很酷的阿姨牵着走路，可能是Eddie自己在家里也有弟弟的缘故，随其自然就靠近了callum，看着阿姨牵着小callum很可爱，Eddie就跟阿姨讲“我可以牵小弟弟试一下吗！我知道怎么牵的，我也有弟弟！”callum妈妈看着这个满脸雀斑人畜无害的小男孩就放心的把callum的小肉手放到了Eddie的手上“慢一点哦，他还小，要轻轻的哦。"baby callum把Eddie的手抓的死死的，并且小脚努力往前迈。十岁的Eddie没有感受过有人这么需要他的帮助，尽心尽力的把小callum牵的很好。第一次出来玩的小callum也开心的讲婴语。小Eddie陪着小callum玩了一下午，不知道有什么神奇的魔力，Eddie居然这么喜欢这个小团子，这可能是他见到的最喜欢的小孩子。时间不早了，小callum要回家了。小Eddie蹲下来和小callum道别，小callum居然伸着小脑袋，用嘴巴亲了Eddie额头一下。callum妈妈也被这个举动可爱到了，对小Eddie说“看来他真的很喜欢你呢，这是他第一次这样。好了我们要回家了，之后见哦。有时间我就会带弟弟来玩。”  
就这样没事就和小callum一起玩照顾小baby的日子持续了三年，三年小callum也从小团子变成五岁的小男孩了。而Eddie哥哥因为十三岁，要按照家里的要求，去伊顿公学上学了。Eddie临走前，最挂念的是小团子，当然要去callum家找他道别，也给 callum准备了一个自己日思夜想一段时间终于想出的礼物，一个足球，Eddie希望小callum在没自己陪伴的情况下自己能有事情做，或者找到自己感兴趣喜欢的东西，Eddie心里觉得callum会喜欢足球。足球送出去了，被小callum紧紧的抱着。“哥哥要去上学了，小卡你要乖乖听话，可能之后要一个月来找你玩一次了，好好长大哦”意识到哥哥要离开很久的callum听懂了哥哥说的话，眼泪汪汪的看着哥哥“我想你怎么办哥哥，我一直都想你”在两个小男孩整理好心情，告别完之后，哥哥和小callum抱了抱，小callum也习惯性的亲了哥哥额头一下。这是他们每次分开的必须做的事情，从第一次见，就这样习惯了。


End file.
